U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,716,600, 3,801,680, 3,825,634, 3,845,172, 3,868,449, 3,885,032, 3,914,417, 4,049,679 and 4,110,443 disclose insecticidal O-alkyl-S-alkenyl-N-alkanoyl-phosphoramidothioates and dithioates.